The transfer students' secret
by NotALifeToLive
Summary: Five new students are enrolled into Hana's, Tohru's, Kisa's, Uo's, and Rin's school. Enter Akito, Yuki, Hiro, Kyo, and Hatsuharu. They are instant rivals. What mass chaos ensues? Rated T because I wanna! Plus violence and Haru, black Haru. Shippings Sakito, Tuki, Kiro, Kyuo, Rinharu. [SakixAkito], [TohruxYuki], [KisaxHiro], [KyoxUo], [RinxHaru/Hatsuharu].
1. Class introductories

Five new students are enrolled into Hana's, Tohru's, Kisa's, Uo's, and Rin's school. Enter Akito, Yuki, Hiro, Kyo, and Hatsuharu. What mass chaos ensues? Rated T because I wanna! Plus violence and Haru, black Haru.

* * *

Chapter one- class introductories.

The halls were lined with gossiping girls and jealous boys. Gossiping girls because five new transfer students were currently in the headmaster's office. Five guys, and all exceed ly hot, as the rumors went.

The guys were simply there to make sure these new guys didn't go anywhere near their girlfriends. Oh, how those poor boys were so confused...

"Yo, you, girl with the stupid pink bow," called a femininely masculine voice- the known ex-yankee. "What's with all this commotion?!"

The girl in question flinched at the call out. Arisa Uotoni was the the first and last person at school who you'd ever wanna mess with. She was known best for putting most of the male perverts and morons to shame by out doing them in their own specialities- judo, karate, and Jujitsu. Plus, she was just scary.

"Um, new transfer students," she answered nervously, hoping not to upset the other girl. "They're all so hot!"

Uo frowned. "Yeah, whatever," she said before walking away in disinterest. But not before muttering, "Waste of time."

* * *

Saki Hanajima was the next one to run into the hallway blockade problem. She briefly considered shocking them out, but discarded that thought when she saw her friend, Tohru, make her way out of the sea of screaming girls.

Tohru shivered as she embraced freedom from the crowd. Hana could've smiled. "What's with them? They're acting more idiotic than usual. And they haven't screamed this loud since they spied on the boys doing their judo classes."

Tohru looked at the swarming sea, then back at Hana again. "Sorry, I don't think I can say that I know why."

"Are you stupid?!" Snapped one of the girls in the massacre. "Transfer students!"

"And boys, too!" Another idiot added.

Saki rolled her eyes. "Let's go warn the girls about the blockade. Plus, I'm quite sure that Uo wouldn't mind hearing about her new victims."

Tohru frowned at the word, "victims," but didn't have time to react on it, for Saki had already grabbed her wrist, and was leading her through the now filled hallo unconscious girls.

"Did you really need to shock them that bad?" Tohru asked, eyes wide.

Saki chuckled inside. Oh, Tohru and her silly innocence!

* * *

"Really?" Kisa asked, jumping up and down. She was always happy about new students. "Were they cute?"

Saki grimaced. "I didn't get a look at them."

Rin smirked at the hyper younger girl beside her. "Why does that matter?"

Kisa grinned. "No! Not that way, silly! I just meant in the new - student way. Tohru, back me up here!"

Tohru nodded. "She's right. All students look cute on their first year here."

Kisa pointed at her- "See?!"

Uo hit Kisa's hand away. "Kisa, don't point," she warned, "it's rude."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Oh, you're one to talk, miss boy-beater!"

Uo growled at the raven haired girl. Rin didn't even flinch. "What, you can dish it out, but you can't take it?" She snapped at Uo.

Uo's foot moved, striking the back of Rin's leg. The latter went down on one knee, swiping her own leg under Uo's. Hana broke in with electrical shocks before they could do anymore harm to each other.

"Quit it," she stated monotonously. "Or I'll make you."

Even Kisa wasn't about to point out that she already had.

* * *

Headmaster Uichi was not a very happy man. But what do you expect after having to endure long hours of babysitting teenagers?

These polite young men surprised him though, especially the one doing all the talking.

"I trust all our paperwork went through fine?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

Uichi nodded. "Yes, Mr. Sohma. Let me just say it's an honor to have such fine new students at Kiwiya high. I hope you'll consider teaching the other children some manners."

The boys all chuckled, but it was merely forced. Yuki was the best actor, as he tried the best to cover it, while the others didn't even put in that much consideration. "We'll see," he said. "Right now I think I'll just concentrate on keeping my cousins out of trouble."

The headmaster dismissed them with a smile. As the boys were walking out of the office, one of the boys- Hatsuharu Sohma- felt a tug in his stomach.

"What a wuss(not what he said!)," black hair sneered.

Yuki winced at the release. The only ginger boy didn't even think before punching him.

White Haru came back with a groan. "Why does my head feel like it's about to explode?" He asked.

"Cause Kyi hit you, you baka!" The youngest boy, Hiro Sohma, snapped. "Are you just gonna sit there and take that?!"

Kyo glared. "Stay out of this!" He yelled at the little instigator.

"No," said Haru, Black Haru already resurfacing from fury. "The kids got a point. I'm gonna pound the [crap] out of you!"

Hiro leaned back, watching his good work.

It was Haru who initiated the fight. His blow was avoided by the quicker boy. Kyo retaliated in a fury of kicks and punches. Haru took a few, while also avaiding many. Yuki stepped in and flipped them both to the floor.

He glared harshly at the two floor - disposed boys. "Would you two knock it off? Think, if you two act like idiots, I'm gonna be blamed for it."

"Whatever," Kyo hissed. "That brat started it!"

Yuki wasn't amused. "And I ended it," he retorted.

A black haired boy looked on as the three boys continued to squabble. It was hard to ackowlegde these idiots were his cousins. Especially when they acted like five year olds.

"Let's get to class," he growled, instantly shutting up all three boys.

All five boys hurried after their eldest and family head. Afterall, followers must follow their leader.

* * *

First period was gonna be heck, the Sohma boys realized as soon as they met their teacher.

Mrs. Uziaki was a strict old woman, who never knew a day of fun in her life. Her words were all dripping with distain, letting the boys know that she already hated them and that was never gonna change.

"Sohma," she read aloud, "Akito, Sohma Hatsuharu, Sohma Hiro, Sohma Kyo, and Sohma Yuki."

Every girl in the classroom's eyes went wide with future plans, dates, and dreams. Well, almost all of them, excluding the yankee, goth, shy girl, hyper girl, and the semi punk-rock goth. "Brothers?" One girl called out.

Yuki answered, smiling, "Cousins."

She practically fainted.

"Anyway," snapped the grumpy teacher moodily, "You, Yuki Sohma, take a seat behind Ms. Honda. The ditzy-looking airhead."

Tohru blushed at the insult. She wasn't an airhead... was she?

Yuki felt a twinge of pity for the girl. He hadn't known who Uziaki was talking about until a blush spread across her face. Poor thing looked apalled.

"You," The teacher grunted at Kyo, "In front of the spunky blonde with a bad haircut."

Uo growled at the teacher. "I'll cut you," she muttered. Rin's eyes widened. Guess the street thug hadn't completely left Uo yet.

Kyo just smirked, taking his seat. "Watch yourself," Arisa warned.

Fair warning.

"Hiro Sohma, you beside Kisa, the-"

She was cut off as Hiro growled, "Kisa? I know who she is, thank you."

Kisa stared at her cousin as he took the seat beside her. "Hey, Hiro,"she said, suddenly shyly.

He blushed at the way she said his name. "Yeah, whatever."

Kisa tried not to look too hurt.

The teacher wasn't nearly done yet. "Hatsuharu Sohma, I want you in behind Isuzu-"

"It's Rin," The punk-rock goth barked. "And that [donkey] knows who I am."

He smirked. "Nice to see you, too... Isuzu."

She hissed, casting a glare at him over he'd shoulder. "I'll break you."

All that was left was the tall raven haired boy. "Akito Sohma, take your seat anywhere you'd like," The woman said almost nicely now.

He scanned the room swiftly. There were girls crying and shrieking and begging to be his harem. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them and their insane requests.

He spotted a goth girl pay no attention to him or the noise. It was almost... calming. He went over and sat beside her. She glanced up to who was beside her. She frowned and looked away.

Akito just smirked. Not the usual reaction he got from girls. Interesting.


	2. Rivals!

Chapter two- Rivals!

Next period was gym, for the boys, while the girls did home economics. Well... most of the girls. Uo was another case.

She'd bullied the teachers into letting her have gym with the boys. Although they had managed to get her to wear pants instead of shorts, as they deamed her showing legs

inappropriate.

One of the boys chuckled as Uo came into the changing room. Sure, there were naked men everywhere, but she ignored that. She walked passed them, to where her curtain was set up

Kyo hissed,"What's a girl doing in here?"

One of them smirked. "That's Arisa Uotoni," he said, as if THAT answered it.

Kyo stared at him blankly. "Yeah. So?"

The guy gasped. "What? You don't know that girl's past?! Everyone knows her past."

Kyo continued to stare at him blankly.

The other guy groaned. "You don't know anything, do you? That girl's an ex-yankee, ya know, gang member?"

"Heck," said another one, "I heard she RAN the gang."

Both Uo and Kyo rolled their eyes, one from behind a curtain, the other out in the open.

"You mocking me?" The second guy grunted.

Arisa stepped out from behind her curtain, fully dressed in a red tank top and baggy jeans. "So what if he is?" she retorted. "You know the rules; fresh meat is mine."

Kyo hissed. "Hey, I'm not fresh meat, you stupid [brat]! I bet I could take you down with one toss."

She smirked, falling into a fight position. "I doubt it. But if you're so eager to lose, by all means."

He assumed a similar position and jesting expression. "I'll make you eat those words,"he warned.

Her smirk only widened. "Come at me, then."

The boys ran out to tell some of the others students. Akito, Yuki, Hiro, and Hatsuharu were among them.

They all gathered around. "Make it a formal challenge!"one guy called.

"Yeah," agreed another, "Do it in the open so everyone can see, or how else will we be able to bet on the winner?!"

Uo rolled her eyes, but then an idea hit her."On second thought; that's perfect. That way, I'll get to beat you in front of everyone."

"Just don't go cryin' to mama when I wipe the floor with you," he jeered.

The crowd cheered as they filed out the lockeroom doors. The challenge had been asked and accepted.

Uo wasn't scared. She had never been scared in a fight. Especially when one was as important as this one. This new guy- this fresh meat had to know his place.

Kyo fought with Hatsuharu and Yuki on a daily basis. This stupid girl wasn't about to beat him, he knew that much for sure.

The gym teacher had been warned of the fight. He hadn't been too fond of the idea at first, until Uo "suggested" he reconsider. Needless to say, he reconsidered.

Now he was watching the two circle each other like two hungry wolves fighting for alpha. A thick energy of sweat and suspense hung around the two.

"Ready, Orange top?" Uo barked.

The orange top rolled his eyes. "More ready than you'll ever be," he retorted.

His fists already itched to fight, as did her's. It was now Black belt vs. Ex-street thug. The same question was asked over and over in everyone's head.

Who would win?

Uo tossed a fist at his face viciously. He side-stepped easily. "Gonna have to be faster than that, Uo!" he teased.

She hissed furiously. She kicked her leg out, missing yet again. He caught her in the shoulder, sending her back a step.

Everyone immediately began muttering. "Did you see that?!" One gasped.

"No one's ever been able to touch Uo!" Cried another one.

Uo tried to keep her focus but it was fading fast. She went down as his foot sailed over her head. She punched out into his stomach.

Kyo felt pain blossom from where she'd struck him. But he ignored it. No wonder they're all afraid of her! He realized. She hits hard!

He grabbed her wrist, sending her over his shoulder. She recovered quickly, swiping his leg with her's. He fell onto his butt roughly.

God, she gasped to herself, he's strong. No human should ever be able to throw someone the way he did me!

She refused to let it get to her. Kyo groaned. He could feel something wet dripping from his nose.

They both jumped to their feet. Uo felt dizzy, but no way would she lose to this guy! Kyo's nose throbbed, but he couldn't quit to a girl like her!

The crowd cheered. They liked the sight of blood. They didn't care who won, so long as the loser bleed out. The thought of being their puppets peeved him off.

He kicked his foot into her side. Uo sprawled briefly on the floor. Her dizziness was getting worse. Aw, what the heck?! She closed her eyes.

Kyo frowned. Something was wrong. What was Uo doing? Was she trying to play him?

He dismissed the thought. No. Her eyes slid open slowly, her eyes and head clear, to her relief.

But something confused her. He could have easily have finished her off when she closed her eyes. She had been at his mercy, yet he didn't take advantage of that. That was more than any of these other jerks would do.

"Come at me!" She growled.

He almost sighed in relief. Yep, this was the Uo he'd just met and hated.

She grabbed him and judo tossed him before he could move. "Too slow, Kyo," she taunted, "You won't catch up with me at that speed."

He jumped to his feet. "Dirty street thug," he muttered.

"Pampered princess!" She hissed back.

Kyo could hear people snicker and jeer. They really were acting like the crowd's puppets.

And it just peeved him off.

He sent daggers into her body using his death-stare. "You really wanna get into it, yankee? Good, it's on!"

Uo grinned. "Now you're mad. It begins here."

It ends here, too, Kyo realized, but refrained from saying so.

They sent a few more fiery sparks each other. Glares and insults were tossed among the blood and bruises that were taking over their bodies.

Kyo kicked vicious. It's time to end this, he realized. He pulled a slippery movement- falling onto his back, grabbing her legs with his own, and pushing her to the ground that way. Uo gasped as her legs abandoned her.

Three seconds down, and the coach called it.

She was the loser. Kyo had won.

She got to her legs shakily, but almost fell to the ground again in defeat. She'd lost?!

In the awake of her distruction, a single cry of joy could be heard, soon to be followed by many others. The yankee wasn't so scary, after all!

Kyo looked at the frowning girl. She wasn't crying, but he could tell that she was admitting her loss. "Hey," he said, going over to her, despite the other boys' annoyance. "I was wrong, ya know. I think I had a harder time defeating you than I thought I would."

"Go away, and stay out of my life!" She lashed out, scooping herself off and storming off.

Kyo watched her leave with confusion. Had he said something wrong?

"I lost," Uo grumbled to herself. She was hiding behind her curtain. She was sad, but she wasn't about to cry about it. "I just can't believe it. And to orange top? Pathetic!"

She forced herself to her legs as she heard someone come in. She dressed quickly, walking from behind her hiding place.

She fumed at the intruder.

Kyo, who had stepped back in surprise, when he'd seen her, snapped, "God, could you not do that?!"

She rolled her eyes, taking on her tough persona again. "Aw, did the mean yankee scare you?" She retorted snarkily.

Kyo felt his teeth clench at her insults. "Shut up, yankee. I was surprised, that's all."

She pursed her lips and shook her head, as though thinking about it. "No. You see, I don't believe you. I think you're a scaredy-cat." She shrugged her shoulders. "And that's ALL you'll ever be."

Kyo felt what little control he had over himself slipping. And slipping fast. "Shut up, [brat]," he warned. "Or I'll floor you. Again."

Uo bared her teeth at him, then seemingly changed her mind. "You know what? You're not worth my time. See ya around, orange top."

Kyo watched her leave again, with even more confusion and relieved than before.

Yeah, whatever, yankee, he replied to himself.


	3. Saki's surprise defense

Saki Hanajima, Akito Sohma soon found, was not like any other person he'd ever met. She was cold, untrusting, and...dark. Far more dark than any other sad person at this stupid school.

He never thought to talk to her, though. Instead, he just watched her with subtle interest. And there was plenty to be interested in.

Her raven hair. Those strange, beckoning eyes. Her unnaturally pale skin.

He silently berated himself for such thoughts. Feelings were for the weak. He'd gotten by, not on poor emotions, but egotistical strength.

He was snapped out of his self-imposed mental lecture by a deep voice,"Hey, Saki, you're lookin' real nice in that dress. Maybe a little too nice..." the jerk dared hint.

Akito frowned at the intruder. Was he NOT visible? "Go away," Saki muttered, making it obvious she had no interest in this lowlife.

He pretended to think about it. "I don't think I will," The stubborn, foolish man decided.

Akito stood up and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you sure about that?" His tone was making it clear that he was threatening him.

The boy flinched at Akito's gray eyes. There was something unnerving about them. The boy had a feeling that these same eyes had committed murder and suggested the other person jumped.

He knocked Akito's hand off his shoulder. "Whatever. Keep the whore for yourself, then."

Akito growled and slapped him. Hana's eyes stayed emotionless, as did the rest of her face. "Don't ever talk about a lady like that," he warned, those dangerous eyes flaring with apparent anger.

The boy stared at Akito for a moment, before running away. "Coward," Akito spat to hinself.

Hana turned making it known that she meant to leave. Akito frowed. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

Hana turned around, that same nothingness filling her face. "What for?" She asked with no expression in her words or face.

Akito scoffed. "I just helped you!" He snapped.

Saki resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "You took care of something I was already handling," she stated coldly.

He laughed, whipping the other way around, rubbing his face in exasperstion. "Oh, yes, handling," he barked, "Getting groped by a [donkey] is handling it!"

He turned around again, only to see that she had disappeared. He felt a small smirk rise to his face.

No. Saki Hanajima was unlike any other girl he knew.

* * *

Haru insisted on following Rin around. Everywhere. By the time lunch hit, he was sitting at her table with four other girls.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in," Uo muttered bitterly.

Haru smirked. "Hardly," he answered snarkily.

"Nope," Rin agreed, "He's just been following me around all day."

Haru rolled his eyes. "And what if I told you I had all the same classes as you?" He taunted.

Rin scoffed. "I'd say you're lying. And you are. The home economics teacher told you to leave several times."

He chuckled. "Aw, but I really just wanted to make a dress!" He mocked her. The look that crossed her face gave him pure delight and told him that it was worth it.

Grinning, he leaned over and kissed the ridge of her neck. She gasped and swatted him. "Go away, will you?!" She cried at the perpetrator.

He laughed. Too easy!

Rin would done more to tell him off if she hadn't noticed Kisa's sad face. Her food wasn't even touched. "Hey, what's wrong with you, kid?" Rin asked as kindly as she could.

Kisa's head jerks up in surprise, like she hadn't expected to be called. "Hiro?!" She gasped.

Rin blushed (why?). "No, kid, 'fraid not."

Kisa sighed. "He's been ignoring me all day, and I don't know why," she said softly. "We used to be friends when we were little. But now he just hates me."

Rin frowned. "I don't know how to comfort you," she admitted, "I don't have many male friends anymore, and the ones that I do have are not from my childhood, so I guess I'm no help there."

Haru felt jealousy clench his stomach. He scoffed. "You have friends?" He gasped mockingly.

She punched his arm roughly. "Shut up!" She hissed.

He smirked, putting his hands up in faux-surrender. "Anything for you, lover." He winked suggestively.

She gasped, looking away.

"Peeving girls off again, you little brat?" A new voice asked, setting Uo off.

"YOU!" She yelled. "Get the [heck] away from me!"

Yuki smiled, obviously amused. "You're pounding on Haru, and and get, miss Uotoni seems to like you less than Rin does Haru. Hi, Rin."

She grinned at him. "Hey, Yuki."

Haru growled, "What, you like him, and you hate me?! How is that fair?"

She rolled her eyes and simpered. "Because he's charming, and you're..." She looked him up and down disapproving what she saw, "you."

He chuckled. "Come on. We all know you like me," he stopped and gestured to the room and its inhabitants, "Let's just make it official."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her in close to his face. He made sure to check that everyone was looking. He grinned and furiously placed his lips on hers.

Rin could tell the boys were staring in shock and so were the girls. She even heard Uo laugh, obviously feeling better after Yuki's Kyo comment. She made a mental note to tell her off later about it, after she broke this kiss."

Rin roughly slapped Haru harshly, pushing him away.

He only felt his cheek with a wry smile on his face. "Told you you liked me."

Rin got up and stormed off, against seemingly all-seeing eyes and the eyes of the guy that wanted her so much.

"Too easy," he muttered to himself.


	4. The tiger detains the lamb

Chapter four- The tiger detains the lamb.

Tohru saw Haru lean in and kiss Rin. She stared in shock. She watched as Rin slapped him, pushed him away, and got up and ran away.

Haru was smirking, enjoying himself. Or so it seemed.

Up stood up. "I better make sure she's okay," she turned a sharp look at Haru, which he pretended not to notice.

She made it a point to smile and flip Kyo off before she left.

Kyo just rolled his eyes. "You too," he muttered.

Rin fell back onto the wall. She was panting hard, her breathe coming in raspy waves.

She knew full well she wasn't about to cry, but that didn't change the fact that this wasn't easy for her.

Haru had embarrassed her in front of everyone! The stupid jerk had kissed her- openly, with tongue- in front of everybody. That was as good as claiming someone as yours, at this school.

She sighed, closing her eyes hard. _This was gonna blow up in my face_, she decided quickly.

She pushed herself up off the ground in her newfound strength. But, then again, the plan was just too easy. She'd just have to stage a breakup.

Rin wiped herself off and walked back to the cafeteria, prideful smirk on her face.

No. She wouldn't just "break up" with Haru, she'd crush him. And that danged reputation along with him.

"Hey," Uo gasped, coming down the hall, panting. "What happened to you?"

Rin simpered, "I'll crush him. Just you watch."

Uo watched in confusion as Rin confidently strutted down the hallway. "Right," she muttered to herself, as if her friend's behavior wasn't weird. "Um, you do that... I think."

But Uo had the only option as to running after her.

* * *

Yuki frowned. This had to be a coincidence. He'd found himself sitting next to the same girl he sat behind in homeroom.

She was presently talking to the black haired goth beside her, but if the gothic girl was even listening- she definitely didn't show it.

"Wait-" Hana said suddenly, stopping Tohru short, "I sense their return."

Yuki felt his eyebrows furrow on their own. Sense? What's that suppose to mean?

Tohru turned around, waving at the returning girls. Kisa gave Rin a big grin. Rin returned it immediately, blowing Haru away.

"Hey, kiddo," said the punk-goth girl, ignoring Haru completely. "I didn't worry you, did I?"

Kisa nodded honestly, too shy to say the real words. Beside her, Hiro turned bright red from jealousy, Rin guessed.

She reached over and hugged the fifteen year old girl, to both Hiro's and Kisa's surprise, causing Hiro to push her away.

He blushed at the look Kisa gave him. "What's wrong?" She asked, a look of shock and awe crossing her face.

He bared his teeth like a tiger. "Nothing," he spat, his eyes rigid and untamed.

_I think he's gonna try to eat her!_ Rin mused, resisting the urge to smile.

He turned away finally, all fire leaving his eyes. "Whatever. Forget it."

That only left Kisa more perplexed.

"Hiro..."

"Just leave it!" He snapped.

She drew back shyly, seemingly retreating altogether. Something clench fiercely at his innards. _It's guilt_, he realized.

But he'd never tell her that.

"Stupid girl," he hissed to himself under his breathe. He couldn't stand the way she made him feel. He just hated the link she'd made between them. Was it to last forever?!

_Yes_, he concluded solemnly. _We're bonded forever._

* * *

Homeroom was the worst. Kisa looked eagerly over at Hiro, but he just ignored her.

She looked away with a sigh. _This is gonna my school year,_ she thought bitterly.

"Sohma girl, get back to work!" Snapped ms. Uziaki.

Kisa's head slammed down, locking instantly in cold concentration over the paper in front of her.

Hiro, who had seen the movement from the corner of his eye, frowned. _What's her problem?_ he asked himself. _It's just some stupid homework._

He bit his lip, catching her eye.

_Crap! HE KNOWS! _Kisa blushed furiously as he glared at her.

"Do your work," he warned from the corner of his mouth. "Or you're gonna get us in trouble."

Too late.

"WHAT DID I SAY, KISA SOHMA?! Hiro Sohma?! That's it; you both get detention. I'll see you after school," The mean teacher cackled.

Yuki, Hatsuharu, Tohru, Rin, Saki, Kyo, and Uo stared in horror. The girls for poor Kisa; the boys likewise for Hiro. Akito was the ood-one-out. He neither sighed sadly or gasped in shock. He smirked. Happily.

Kisa's eyes widened as Hiro growled. If he didn't hate her before, he certainly had a reason to now. She avoided his eyes and stared at the ground.

Mrs. Uziaki went back to teaching, but neither fifteen year olds were listening anymore.


	5. The tormented

Chapter five- The tormented.

The end of the day had finally arrived. The boys and girls met up after class.

"Nice going, kid," Rin teased.

Kisa glared at her, not up for the jeer.

"Okay, sorry," Rin apologized quickly.

Kisa sighed. "No, I should be saying that to Hiro. It's my fault hat we've both got detention. Me and my stupid big mouth!" She scolded herself aloud.

"At least we agree about something," came a cruel voice. Hiro's.

She bit her lip under his harsh scrutiny. "Stupid girl," he muttered before going over to the boys.

Akito watched the whole exchange with a great wide smirk upon his face. Aw, young love!

Hiro noticed his facial expression. "What?" He asked almost hotly.

Akito's gaze was jerked to the younger boy. "Oh nothing. I just think you and Kisa deserve what you got, that's all."

Hiro would have glared if it had been anybody else, but it wasn't. It was Akito and Akito alone.

Akito turned his gaze away with a small "hn."

Hiro looked away himself, his eyes landing on Kisa. She was talking to that stupid idiotic girl with brown hair. He felt his cheeks heat up in anger.

Kisa blushed when she caught him looking. Tohru finished what she was saying, hugged Kisa, then ended by telling her, "Don't worry, Kisa. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think it will be."

And with that, she left.

Hiro growled under his breathe. How dare this girl- this outsider- tell her such a thing!

He grabbed Kisa's wrist, pulling her off to detention with a gruff, "Let's go."

Needless to say, poor Kisa was blushing the whole way.

* * *

Mrs. Uziaki had gone home, as today was Mr. Burūto's day to oversee detention.

Mr. Burūto was not a kind man, but rather, he lived up to his name Brute.

He was a tall man, possibly in his forties. His black hair was washed with bits of grey and white. His older face was always held in a severe fashion, as if he'd never known or thought to smile a day in his life, though the picture of a woman and child would tell anyone that this man was once a family man.

"No talking," said the man mildly. He felt in a good mood, but they both knew that even a very small thing could snap him.

Kisa gave a sad sigh, feeling as though she was fading inside her involuntary silence. And Tohru didn't think it would be this bad...

Hiro's eyes were fixed firmly on the young girl. What's her problem? He found himself wondering.

Half of him wanted to know what was wrong, so he fix it, whether it was beating someone up, or just giving her a much needed hug. The other half of him longed to tell her to suck it up, that it was her fault that they were in this mess, in the first place.

"Stupid girl," he muttered towards her.

She stared at him, her eyes wide in hurt. Mr. Burūto chuckled sadistically at that. No help there.

She closed her eyes away from both man and boy, wishing two things; one, that she'd never spoken to Hiro, ending her here, and two; that she wasn't in love with Hiro.

* * *

Hiro felt bad; if Mr. Burūto laughed, that COULD NOT be a good thing. He made a quick mental note to apologize after detention.

But until then, he found himself staring down at his desk, unable to risk a look at the girl's small, pale face. All he'd find there is hurt, after all.

He frowned. He really hated it that she was the one and only one who could make him feel guilt. It truly wasn't a pleasant feeling, especially for a sophist boy such as himself, because even then, there was no clever argument for him to come up with.

Hiro continued to glare at the desk. Kisa's so stupid, he thought lamely. I hate her so much.

But he could tell that he was just trying to convince himself of that.

You're such an idiot! he scolded himself mentally. Falling for a girl like that... Truly an idiot.

He put his face in his hands, wishing the world away. And I hate you for it.

Detention got out an hour later, much to Burūto's, Hiro's, and Kisa's delight.

Kisa just wanted to get away from both boys before they made her throw up from melancholy at their insults.

She was almost away, before, "Kisa, wait!"

She stopped, eyes wide at the knowledge of the voice's owner. "H-Hiro?" She whimpered, suddenly feeling so small compared to him.

"Yeah," he muttered, somewhat out of breathe from chasing her. "I-I'm- I- I'm s-sorry," he stuttered out. "It was c-cruel of me to h-have said that."

She turned around finally. And what she saw surprised her. He was staring at her, his eyes pleading and sad, begging her forgiveness.

She smiled, her world bright and happy again. She walked over and hugged him just like they were kids again.

Iniationly, he was taken by surprise, his arms awkwardly wrapping around her after a moment. Kisa felt like gasping. She hadn't expected him to hug her back!

Despite the obvious sensation he was experiecing, he said, "Um, Kisa, we should probably get going soon, or they'll start to wonder where we are."

Kisa released him as a faint blush stole across her face. Hiro was pretty red himself.

"Mind if I walk you home?"He asked.

She shook her head, hoping it wasn't too eagerly. "No, that'd be great!"

He proceeded to grab her hand and walk off the school grounds. After a moment, she feigned a gasp.

Hiro frowned, stopping. "What's wrong?" He was almost gentle.

She bit her lip cutely, "You're hurting me," she lied innocently.

He paused, releasing her wrist. She smiled apologetically at him, while also smiling at her sweet release. With that, she took his hand, and began leading him.

Hiro inwardly groaned when he finally realized what had happened. She'd tricked him into releasing his guard, so that she could sneak under his border her way.

He smirked. Tricky tigress!


	6. Girls and their woes

Chapter six- Girls and their woes.

It was getting dark as Hiro and Kisa entered Shigure's house.

He glanced up at the duo's entrance, a small perverted smile coming to his lips. "Aw, the lovebirds return. And from where, can I ask? A nighttime stroll?"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Don't make that sound so dirty," he warned his older cousin.

Shigure laughed it off, almost Ayame-style. "Oh, don't mind me. I was only joking," this statement of course from fear of gettibg brained by Yuki's dictionaries again.

Kyo came in from all the ruckus. "God, why are you being so loud?!" He snapped at the pervy writer. He caught sight of Hiro and Kisa- then their hands, which were still clutched together.

Hiro realized what he was staring at and dropped Kisa's hand. "Why are you looking at me like that, you stupid cat?!" He snapped at the ginger haired boy.

Kyo got just as mad. "Say that again! Tell me how stupid I am!"

Hiro smirked as Kyo grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Kisa gasped, turning away. Yuki kicked the older boy away from Hiro.

"Pick on someone your own size, you stupid cat," he taunted the cat laying on the floor from his previous strike.

Yuki sighed. "I'm going to take a walk," he casually threw over his shoulder at Shigure. "Tell Hiro and that stupid cat that I'm leaving Kisa in charge. And if they get too much for her to handle, to call Haru."

The older man caught it, nodding. "Okay. You do that."

It was only after he left, that Shigure finally caught the rest of it. "Hey, Yuki you didn't really mean Kisa's in charge, did you?!"

There was no reply, adding on to the older man's suspicions.

* * *

Yuki breathed the night air in with happiness. His family really did get too much to deal with after a while.

He sighed at the thought. He suddenly stopped, his ears faintly catching someone's voice nearby. The words were inaudible, but this was Sohma property through and through.

"Whose there?!" He called out.

He heard a gasp, followed by footsteps. Fast footsteps. The intruder was running! He turned and gave chase, rats all over the forest telling him were to go.

It wasn't long before he saw the figure only mere feet before him. He could see long, dark hair, suggesting he was chasing a woman.

One of the rats hissed something, his eyes going wide.

"Hey, stop!" He cried at the girl. He reached out to try to grab her. But it was too late.

Both the girl and the rat fell off the cliff into the lake below.

* * *

Yuki didn't remember the fall, but he remembered the splash. How could he not? The water was freezing cold as it surrounded him.

His head broke the surface with a gasp. The girl's face broke the surface a moment later. She was panting heavily.

Yuki's face furrowed with confusion. "Tohru?!"

It felt like the world was suddenly just there on his shoulder. This was a coincidence? He shook that thought away.

No way! He was sure he didn't believe in those anymore.

Yuki helped Tohru reach the other side of the lake. His lungs gasped at the sensation of complete air around him, instead of just little slashes here and there.

Tohru seemed to be enjoying the same feeling. She was sitting on the ground breathing heavily. He offered her a hand, pulling her up.

"Come on, let's go," he said softly.

Tohru looked up, surprised. "Um, where are we going?" She asked nervously.

Yuki made sure to smile nicely. "My house, of course."

Tohru turned unhealthily pale as he grabbed her hand, pulling her off towards Shigure's house.

* * *

Taking Tohru to Shigure's house turned out to be a mistake. As soon as he saw Yuki holding a cute girl's hand, and their wet clothes, he deviously said, "Ah, Yuki, have fun on your walk? Your clothes suggest so. Oh, yes they do."

Tohru turned bright red. Yuki glared at his perverted cousin. "Don't you ever say that about miss Honda, Shigure," he warned his cousin coldly.

The door suddenly opened, Haru bursting into the room, Kyo following after him. Kisa came running in after both boys, screaming, "Guys, please stop! Haru, I asked you here to STOP Kyo from killing Hiro, not to kill Kyo himself!"

Both boys stopped as they noticed the rat and the wet girl beside him. "What's she doing here?" Haru asked. "I was just about to kick his butt."

Yuki groaned. It was fortunate he'd come when he had. Kisa winced when she saw him. "I'm so sorry, Yuki. This is all my fault! You left me in charge and I failed you!"

He shook his head nicely. "That's not it at all, Kisa. I think you did just fine."

"No!" She cried in dispair. "You were counting on me. I screwed up! You think so too, you're just being nice about it."

Yuki smiled. "No, Really. I think you did a better job than Shigure would."

Kisa laughed, and the man in question cried out,"Hey!"

She suddenly seemed to notice Tohru for the first time. "What's sissy doing here?" She asked the silver haired boy.

Yuki frowned. "Sissy?"

Tohru beamed, as Kisa replied, "Yep! And she's the best sissy in the world."

A small sound of annoyance was uttered from Hiro, who had entered the room when Kisa had run to stop the boys. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered under his breathe in clear irritation.

Kisa blushed at the jealousy in his voice.

Yuki turned to Tohru, "Would you stay for dinner?"

Tohru's eyes widened, shaking her head violently. "No, it's too much. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family."

He shook his head, smiling. "It's no trouble. It'd be an honor."

Kisa beamed, teaming up with Yuki. "Yeah, and I'll cook."

Tohru pursed her lips, thinking. "Well, if you're sure," she said indecisively. A small smile lit up her face."I'll help you cook," she told Kisa.

Kisa nodded eagerly. "Yes! This is gonna be so much fun!"

Both girls ran into the kitchen while the five boys watched.

"Girls are weird," Hiro smirked.

They all nodded.


	7. The rat and the riceball

Warning/disclaimer: the dialogue will sound a bit like the first few episodes from the anime, which I do NOT own. All rights go to Natsuki Takaya.

* * *

Chapter seven- The rat and the riceball.

Tohru smiled over at Kisa. "Thank you so much, Kisa," she said.

The girl in question frowned. "What do you mean? Yuki's the one who let you stay."

Tohru blushed at the mention. "Yeah, just... thanks for letting me cook with you. I love cooking. So... thank you."

Kisa beamed back at her. "No, really, I should be the one thanking you. You see, I like cooking, but it gets a little lonely after a while," The younger girl explained sadly.

Tohru nodded her agreement. "I get lonely, too," she mused, seemingly lost in thought.

Kisa frowned.

Tohru's eyes widened when she'd realized what she'd gave away. "But only when I'm not at school," she added quickly.

A little too quickly?

The smile dropped off her face as Kisa looked the older girl straight in the eye. "Sissy, Yuki said he had to chase you. Were you in some kind of trouble, or something?"

Tohru shook her head swiftly against the other girl's concern. "No. He scared me, that's all. I thought he'd try to attack me."

Kisa smiled again, satisfied with her sissy's answer. But on the other side of the paper thin wall, Yuki wasn't so easily satisfied.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Why would Miss Honda lie, though?

* * *

It was dark out as they all gathered around the table."Thank you," they spoke in unison.

Kyo glared down at the leeks is distain. Yuki smiled as he took a bite. "This is amazing, Miss Honda, Kisa," he praised them both.

He glared at the cat across the table from him. "What are you looking at, pretty boy?!" Snapped the cat when he saw the glance.

Yuki turned away in annoyance, not bothering to even dignify the cat with a response. "You'll have to forgive my cousin," he said mildly, pointing a harsh look at Kyo, "He's an idiot."

Kyo jumped up in rage. "Do you wanna take this outside, you dang rat?!"He yelled at the silvered haired boy calmly eating his soup.

Yuki stood up himself after a moment. "If I have to, you stupid cat."

"You are so full of it!"

Shigure tittered his fingers nervously. "Try not to destroy the house, okay?" He said feign concerned.

Kyo snapped. "Okay, that's it!"

He moved to punch Yuki in the face, but the latter easily sidestepped. Tohru jumped up, pushing them away from each other. "No!" She gasped, "Don't fight! Violence can't solve this."

"Shut up," Kyo spat, "Who asked you to get involved?! Stupid outsider. She shouldn't even be here."

Yuki broke in, "Who we invite into this house is non of your concern. She's a guest."

Kyo shot a point look at his rival. "Just keep your GUEST far away from me!"

Tohru winced as he shoved passed her and slammed the door to his room.

"I'm sorry," she muttered to Yuki, "I should have gotten involved."

He shook his head. "No, that's alright, Miss Honda. He just needs to blow off steam, is all."

She nodded softly, unable to look him in the eye.

He continued, "Well, I won't let a meal as delicious as this go to waste."

Tohru was happy that Yuki was back to smiles. But somehow, her's only felt forced.

* * *

It was around eight that Tohru said she should go home. Yuki just grinned and told her happily that he'd walk her home.

Tohru blushed. "No, really, I'm fine. I can't ask you to walk me, that's too much!"

Yuki shook his head. "Don't be silly. There might be prowlers out there," he warned. "At least with a guard, they'll stay at bay."

Tohru finally nodded her thanks. "Okay, I guess so. Are you sure you really want to do this? I don't want to be any trouble."

He nodded. "Really, it's no trouble."

So, off they walked.

Tohru nervously shivered.

Yuki conversationally asked, "So where do you live exactly?"

Tohru beamed. "Oh, you can just leave me by the lake. I can find my own way from there."

Yuki frowned. "I can take you all the way. If you're afraid that you're being any trouble, I can assure you you are not."

Tohru shook her head. "No, it's not that. It's..." She sighed. "I live in a tent in the woods."

Yuki stopped. "For how long?" He didn't even bother to hide the concern in his voice.

Tohru thought about it really hard. "Actually, not that long. I lived with my fraternal grandfather, but our house needed renovations since my aunt and uncle and their kids moved in also." Another sigh, "Grandpa asked me if I had a place to stay, so I told me I did. I didn't want to be a bother."

Yuki smiled. "Let's go home now, okay? Shigure will be missing us."

Tohru's eyes widened. "What? Live with you guys? But, that's too much! I can't ask that of you."

The smile never left his face. "I'm doing this because I want to."

She thought it over. "I'll want to do some kind of work for my stay," she said finally. "I won't stay for free."

Yuki frowned. "No, really, that's okay. You don't have to."

She shook her head roughly. "No, I'll work for room and board. I don't want any money. And I want to know the rules of the house."

Yuki was amazed. She was offering more than enough. "You don't have to worry about it," he promised, "Just be yourself."

She had faint memories of her mother saying something along the same lines.

"Yuki?" She asked timidly.

Her soft voice jerked him out of his thoughts. "Yeah?"

A pale blush spread over her face. "Can we go home now?"

He smiled and took her hand, leading her back to the house.


End file.
